Measuring devices which are operated in commercial use are typically checked occasionally or regularly and may be readjusted and/or recalibrated as needed. This may be performed, for example, in that a reference measurement is performed on a studied object whose physical variable to be measured is known, so that a measured value may be compared to a setpoint value. A further calibrated measuring device may also be used for a comparison measurement.
A physical variable of this type may, for example, be a dielectric constant (permittivity) of an organic material, which is often used in food technology for checking the age status of a food (e.g., frying oil), for example. The dielectric constant is then a function on the one hand of the age of the studied object, and on the other hand of the temperature. In known measuring devices, the temperature is measured and the measurement of the dielectric constant is standardized to room temperature using a temperature characteristics field for this reason.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a simplified method for testing a measuring device of the type cited at the beginning.